


Zeugma

by Yamagucci28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dark Past, Domestic Violence, Drama, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagucci28/pseuds/Yamagucci28
Summary: Kageyama made the redheaded siblings happy and liabilities. But if it meant that he would see those smiles every day, he would never go back to his blood ties. He would protect them with his life. After all, what’s a loaded gun to $20 and a stale sugar cookie?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, beautiful readers!  
> I'm trying something new with this and I'm pretty excited about it. It is different from what I usually write so, please tell me what you think.

It’s true that people show their true colors before death. The deception, regrets, and hopes that their lives will be spared all come pouring out through hot tears and dogeza. The claim of walking a straight path and changing their ways if they were given one more chance to do so is promised. Unfortunately for them, contract killer Kageyama Tobio, has been listening to that same annoying song for years. The only thing that changes is the piano sample or, the method he uses to render his recipients lifeless.

“What do you want my m-money, is it the money that you want?! I have enough fo-for you and your whole family to live off of-from in the-th-the next twenty years!”

The stammering man stepped back into the kitchen as he continued to throw offers, each one better than the last. Tobio only followed with his silenced gun raised, trying to remember if the man’s brother told him in the chest or between the eyes. What if he called a Hail Mary and used the knife the man just grabbed from the dishwasher instead?

“Listen, sir. I-I have a wife, I have a wife that I love and she’s pregnant. _Please_ don’t do this to me!”

Yes, Tobio was very aware of how pregnant the man’s wife was. Only thing is, that would make the man an uncle, not a father.

The scared man took a defensive stance and tightened his hold on the knife. Tobio was going to hold off until the man prostrated before him, but the glimmer of hope in the man’s eyes irritated Tobio. Surely, he didn’t think that he could fair against Tobio? Everyone and their grandmother knew not to bring a knife to a gunfight.

Tobio shut his eyes as he pulled the trigger and turned around as the body hit the floor. He walked into the living room and sat his weapon next to his duffel bag that rested on the table. From it, he pulled out a hoodie, joggers, and running shoes to replace his current business casual attire. After changing, he reversed his duffle bag into a backpack and put his belongings inside of it. He drew a surgical mask from the hoodie pouch and covered the lower half of his face. A light pat on his pants pocket reassured him that his wallet was still present.

Cautious eyes looked around to make sure he had everything before walking out the front door and locking it behind him. He bypassed a few houses before stopping at someone’s mailbox to reach inside. He took out a burner, pressed the call button twice, and held the device to his ear. The tone dialed a couple times before the other line clicked over. Strike one.

“ _Yeah, yes, shit hello?_ ”

Tobio continued forward as irritation continued to settled within him. Strike two.

“ _Ah fuck, what was I supposed to say again? ‘I before E, except after T’_.”

“My price has been doubled,” Tobio responded. “There were three simple rules to follow. Answer on the first ring, recite the phrase immediately, and after I give confirmation get rid of your phone.”

“ _You’re kidding me, right? I didn’t think you were serious about that._ ”

This was why Tobio couldn’t work with new clients. They were complete fucking idiots.

“If you think this is a game then try me. I’ll show you how not serious I am.”

The client cleared his throat.

“It’s done,” he confirmed, and the burner was quickly smashed under his foot.

Carelessness and poor judgment were at the top of the list of things Tobio hated. In his line of work, the reckless actions could easily get you killed or a fate much crueler than. Tobio has had too many near-death experiences to know that that isn’t what he wants to end up being.   

Ultimately, finishing a get-rich-quick job like these, as Tobio calls them, came as easy to him as brushing his teeth in the morning. The clichéd executing a corporate CEO from his office window was another Tuesday for him. Getting hired by the yakuza or other organized crime groups was simply more evidence that Tobio was the real deal.

That wasn’t to say that he liked what he did. Tobio just knew what he was capable of and applied those skills to make a living. Being brought up by a prestigious clan of world-class assassins didn’t give him many other options.

The Oikawa clan.

That name could make even the head of the largest syndicate in the country shake in his bloody designer suit. The Oikawa clan was, by all means, a force to be reckoned with and second to none. Tobio used to hear rumors about how ruthless the clan was and that if you ever came across one, it was because you were going to die.

Of course, Tobio never believed any of these until he experienced them firsthand.

It started on the day that he lost his mom; he remembered it as if it happened yesterday. Tobio was coming home from school and went into the living room to greet her, but two unfamiliar men were there instead. They told him that his mom killed herself on her way to work by jumping in front of a moving train. There was no body, no police reporting, and no funeral. It was like she disappeared.

Now an orphan, the men took him in as their own and promised to treat him as such. Before Tobio could shed a single, grieving tear, he started his training under the head of the clan, next to his only son. At the time, he thought that was hell, but the worst was soon to come.

Shortly, Tobio walked into a train station, paid the fee, and caught his line before the doors slid shut. He adjusted his mask before taking an empty seat on the left side, his bag close to his side.

“ _Hina-chan, do you want to come to my house and work on our homework together_?”

“ _Sorry, I can’t make it today. Maybe next time._ ”

“ _You always say that._ ”

“ _Our Hina-chan is very busy, give her a break_.”

Tobio glanced up at the sound of familiar voices that belonged to three middle school girls. They were sitting on the other side across from him his seat, chatting with one another.

It was routine for Tobio to take the train to either another client, home, or to his favorite bakery after finishing a job. Like clockwork, the girls would also be on the train and sat in the same seat across from him. Two of them were giddy and loud while the other one was reserved and sullen. The sullen girl never seemed to be in a good mood and it got worse every time her friends got off at their stops. Tobio never understood why she was always sad, not once had he seen her smile.

His gaze didn’t linger on the girls for too long or else outside eyes would consider him a pedophile. Honestly, he didn’t particularly care about what was going on in her life because it wasn’t any of his business. He only paid more attention to her because not only did she ride the same train as him, but also frequented the same bakery.                       

***                                                                        

Tobio walked through the revolving door of his apartment complex. He made eye contact with the receptionist who nodded in return before picking up the phone. Tobio lived on the top floor of the complex but it wasn’t a penthouse, those were too lavish for him. Similarly, he did buy all the rooms that were on that floor and used some to store his arsenal of weapons. Not to mention, to rid himself of loud neighbors and nosy custodians. To prevent anyone from coming to his floor, he paid the owner of the hotel to block off the floor’s stairwell and disable its elevator button.

The doors let out a ding and Tobio once it got to his floor. He was immediately hit with the smell of cooking food and sound of classical music. Going to his living quarters, he opened the door and dropped his bag off to the side. He walked to the kitchen to find a man using chopsticks to conduct a nonexistent orchestra.

“It smells amazing in here. How are you, Suga?” Tobio greeted. He went to the stove ready to grab whatever was in reaching distance but, he got a flick to the nose instead.

“Don’t even think about it. You can wait until it’s finished,” Suga said. “Welcome home.”

Tobio removed his mask to reveal the pout on his cheeks that always made Suga melt.

“If I don’t look, I can’t give in,” Suga kept his eyes on the food cooking in front of him. “How was it today?”

Tobio gave up and went to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk.

“Like any other day,” Tobio sighed. “What about you? Any surprises?”

“Nothing that I can’t handle.”

Tobio met Sugawara Kōshi a year after he graduated high school. They were at a masquerade party held by some drug lord in Sendai. The drug lord’s fiancé ordered a hit out on his father, so he could move up in the ranks. Suga was working as a waiter in the catering company and was told to bring drinks up to the guest rooms. He walked in the wrong room at the wrong time and bared witness to Tobio pulling a knife from the father’s stomach.

Tobio didn’t have a choice but to take Suga out next. Little did he know, Suga was a martial artist specializing in kickboxing and aikido, as contradicting as it sounds. Tobio was skilled when it came to hand-to-hand combat, but he was a better shot. Neither of them let up that night and eventually tired each other out. Tobio left the room with two broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a black eye. Suga left with a broken nose, a gash on his leg and a dislocated shoulder.

Suga thought the situation was humorous and told Tobio that he couldn’t die because he had student loans to pay off. Tobio stayed silent as Suga laughed with blood running down his face. They ended up taking a taxi to the hospital together to get patched and stitched up.

Ever since then, Suga has been a mentor to Tobio, looking after him and making sure that he ate hot meals. Tobio still doesn’t know why he didn’t kill Suga after but he’s glad that didn’t; Suga was an important and influential person in his life.

“I checked the accounts and the money from the lawyer was there,” Suga said. “Your second client was generous, he wired double of the usual.”

Tobio hummed in response.

Suga had a degree in finance and business and used it to handle Tobio’s capital affairs. He showed Tobio how to make dirty money legal, how to keep the feds at bay, and what to do with the access. Of course, Suga got cuts for his services but he assured him that he wasn’t in it for the money.

“I got a text from a private number,” Tobio pulled out his phone to look at the thread. “They sent an address, so I’m assuming they want to discuss business.”

Suga stopped mid-stir with a gasp. “You know what happened last time you were sent an address. Things got nasty, Tobio.”

Tobio also remembered that that was the last day that he questioned Suga’s loyalty. Tobio was brilliant but that didn’t make him invincible. Those thugs got the best of him that night and although Tobio put up a great fight, he knew he was done for. Suga, bless his heart, didn’t agree with that plan and showed up with red in his eyes.

That trust led Tobio to tell Suga about his past. He thought for sure that Suga would break things off with Tobio yet, if anything, it made Suga want to stay more.

“I promised that I wouldn’t put you through something like that again, Sugawara,” Tobio’s face went serious. “I meant what I said.”

Suga folded his arms and leaned against the counter. He considered Tobio for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Fine. I’ll be a background character and this time I’m bringing a fucking RPG.”

* * *

His leg bounced anxiously as his eyes jumped back and forth from the entrance to the clock. He ran a hand through his orange tresses and checked his phone for the hundredth time. His younger sister should’ve been there by now. He told her that he would be clocking out early so try to make it to there as fast as she was able.

A couple minutes later, a panting school girl came through the door. She saw her brother and walked up to him with a smile on her face.

“Did you have a good day at school, Natsu?” He asked as he ruffled her hair.

“I aced my test,” she nodded. “Now I’m on the honor roll.”

He looked at the clock again before gesturing her towards the door. “That’s great, I’m proud.”

Hinata Shōyō was an amazing older brother. He took care of his little sister, made sure she did well in school and bought her anything that she wanted. Not because he had the money to do so, but because she stayed strong. He needed her to be strong for him.

They made it home in a timely manner. Once they got inside, the two went into action.

Hinata removed his jacket, handed it to Natsu then went into the kitchen. A thawed pack of meat was resting in the sink and Hinata went about prepping it. He turned on the stove, took out pots, and grabbed seasonings from the cabinet. He tied an apron around his waist and proceeded to work.

Natsu hung Hinata’s jacket on the hook then rushed up the stairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and folded her clothes up neatly in the dresser. She ran back downstairs to a closet and pulled out a vacuum along with other cleaning supplies. She tied a dust bandana around the lower half of her face and went to clean.

There was an internal timer clicking down in the siblings’ mind. The clock had a few extra minutes thanks to Hinata, however, they weren’t in the clear just yet. For Hinata’s sake, they’d better be done before zero.

Natsu set the table for two and Hinata made plates for three. The third one was wrapped with saran and put into the oven so that it could stay hot while the oven cooled down. They ate in silence and Natsu washed their dishes after the meal.

It was barely 7:00 in the evening when Hinata tucked Natsu in for bed. She didn’t have to go to sleep but had to stay in her room. Hinata did his nightly routine and prepared for bed, as well. Although his insomnia wouldn’t let him go to sleep if he wanted to, he still settled under the covers. An hour had passed when he heard the faint noises coming from downstairs. His stomach dropped and his heart beat faster.

He predicted in his head what sounds would come next. The microwave beeping, the sounds of silverware hitting a plate, the dining room chair scooting out, and the facet running. Next, should be footsteps coming up the stairs, the sound of Natsu’s door opening and closing, and lastly the sound of Hinata’s door opening.

The disconnect was when the footsteps went into the living room and Hinata heard a loud curse instead. Hinata’s breath caught in his throat when he heard the footsteps stomp up the stairs and into Natsu’s room. Hinata’s body moved before his mind could stop him and he sped into Natsu’s room.

His boyfriend, Macchi, was holding up Natsu’s stuffed animal and his other hand had a grip on her hair. “What did I tell you about leaving these out? This house isn’t your toy room.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Natsu grimaced.

Hinata’s body shook like a leaf as he intervened. He kept a hand on Natsu’s head as he tried to pry Macchi’s hand away. His blunt nails drew a blood as he scratched at Macchi’s arm.

“Keep your fucking hands off her, Macchi!” Hinata screamed.

Macchi did as he was told and went for Hinata instead, towering over him before smacking him across the face. Hinata knew a bruise was already forming, he’d have to put makeup on it for work tomorrow. Macchi threw fists the second time, pummeling the older sibling to the floor.

“Stop it, Macchi!” Natsu cried.

Hinata had been through worse so he could take these hits if it kept Macchi away from Natsu.

“You think I like messing up that beautiful face of yours?” Macchi questioned, kneeling to grab the front of Hinata’s shirt. “Next time, mind your business.”

Normally, Hinata would’ve kept his mouth shut to avoid any more damage but he didn’t care. Do anything that you want to him but don’t touch his sister.

“Next time,” Hinata’s voice trembled so. “I’ll kill you.”

Macchi laughed in his face then whispered in his ear, “Not if I kill you first.”

Hinata’s eyes welled with tears that he did not dare let fall. The fucked up part about that is Hinata didn’t mean it, but he knew that Macchi did.

Macchi kissed Hinata’s temple before getting up and examining the scratched on his arm. “You can sleep on the couch tonight. I don’t want to sleep in the same bed as an animal like you.”

Macchi turned to Natsu. “What’s that face for? This is your fault, Natsu. Clean him up, will you?” Macchi walked out of the room with a grin.

Neither of the siblings moved from their spots until they heard the shower running.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata yawned as he wrapped a furoshiki around a bento box and handed it to Natsu. He pushed her nose up as she yawned too, and giggled at the silly expression.

As per usual, last night’s incident was a nightmare that kept both Hinata and Natsu too afraid to go to sleep. Hinata sustained a small bruise on his cheek and a cut on the side of his lip. Natsu was shaken up but kept her bearings as she held an ice rag to his face. She did doze off in his lap after and Hinata hoped that she’d stay asleep. Yet, her body kept jerking her awake to look for a danger that wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry about last night, Natsu,” Hinata apologized, pushing a tuft of hair away from her eyes. “You didn’t sleep that well, either.”

“I’m not sleepy,” she argued. “I’m just thinking with my eyes closed.”

It was time to start their day again, with Natsu going to school and Hinata going to work. He worked as a kitchen prep at a bakery not too far away from home or Natsu’s school. The business brought in many customers making rush hour almost every hour. This kept Hinata and his mind busy with mixing ingredients instead of the horrors what went on at home. For the most part.

He and Macchi met in his first year of college with Macchi working at the school’s library. He went there every day and they became as thick as thieves that matured into something more.

During that time, Hinata’s mom was ill and his dad was secretly having an affair. When Hinata wasn’t commuting to take care of her and Natsu, he was at the library with Macchi studying.

It was when his mom found out about the infidelity that things took off as it went downhill. They divorced, his mom’s sickness got worse and his dad disowned them. Hinata had to take guardianship of Natsu at 20 and leave school. The only thing that saved them was the bank accounts their mom left behind after death and Macchi’s support.

Hinata knew that things could only get better afterward. He wanted to start taking online classes, work full-time, and see if the three of them could move into an apartment. Just when he thought everything would work out, they got worse.

Hinata didn’t know if he did something wrong or if he brought too much baggage into his relationship. Maybe because Macchi was forced to quit his job at the library for spending too much time helping Hinata. Whatever the case, it flipped a switch inside Macchi.

“You’ll get scolded by your teacher if you tell her that,” Hinata said and kissed the top of her head. “Go put on your shoes.”

The siblings rode the train to their usual stop and waited for Natsu’s line to come. She leaned against him and he put an arm around her shoulder.

“Hey, Natsu?”

“Yes?”

Hinata paused and Natsu looked up at him.

“I’m going to get you through this. I don’t know how or when but, I’ll come up with a plan. Will you stay with me until then?”

She put her arm around his middle and pulled him in tight. “The day mom died, you said the same thing. I didn’t hesitate to stay by your side then, why would I do it now?”

Hinata would’ve cried at her brave words but he didn’t want to put streaks in his foundation. The signal for her train rang on the speaker and people began to crowd around them.

“Are you ok?” Hinata asked though he hated that question.

It was Natsu’s turn to pause and he looked down at her. “Only if you are. And I know you aren’t.”

She waved goodbye and got on her train. Now, Hinata really wanted to cry because she was right.

* * *

Suga and Tobio drove in Suga’s car to the unknown address. They ended in a poor neighborhood with shabby, abandoned houses and broken streetlights. Suga parked a few houses down from the location and was to stay in the car with the engine on just in case.

Tobio put his back to the side of the house with his gun firmly in his hands. He crept around to the backyard looking for an entryway that wouldn’t announce his presence. There was a broken window on the second level that he found his way through. He carefully searched the rooms and slithered downstairs when he didn’t find anything he was looking for.

A sound came from another room and he peered around the wall to see what it was. A man stood in the middle with a phone up to his ear and a bag over his shoulder.

“No, he isn’t here,” he said into the speaker. “If you come in here with me, he may kill you so stay where you are.”

Tobio put his gun in its holster and knocked on the wall startling the man. He had nothing to worry about this time because this was a regular client of his.

“Since when do you contact me by text, Akaashi-san?” Tobio asked.

“You could’ve used the front door, Keiti-san,” Akaashi blew out a breath as he put a hand on his chest. “I had to message you from a prepaid phone because I’m under close surveillance.”

Tobio put his guard back up. Akaashi was smarter than to call him here if he knew that people were coming for his neck.

“Give me more credit than that,” Akaashi folded his arms. “I’m off his radar for the time being but he’s persistent and will be back.”

“What do you need?” Tobio questioned.

“Just scare him enough to leave me alone. He’s a PI that doesn’t understand the ‘private’ part.”

“Done,” Tobio nodded. Most likely, Akaashi hired a double to keep the PI busy. “I don’t need anything, it’s not a job.”

“Don’t be stupid, Keiti-san,” Akaashi shook his head and tossed him the bag. “I like the way you handle business and you’ve done much for me these past years. That’s your usual and then some.”

A sudden disturbance from outside grabbed their attention and they rushed to the window to see what it was. Tobio clicked his teeth as Akaashi sighed in irritation before they went out the front door.

Suga and one of Akaashi’s men were tangled on the ground. Suga had the writhing man in a submissive choke hold demanding him to tap out. When he saw Tobio in one piece, he released the man and dusted himself off.

“He was suspiciously walking around the house. I thought this was a setup,” Suga explained, out of breath. He helped the man to his feet and apologized.

“Sorry, Akaashi. I didn’t know if you were ok,” the henchmen said, rubbing his neck.

Akaashi rolled his eyes before turning back to Tobio.

“One more thing, I hear that someone has been looking for you. I don’t know what they want or who they are but take it easy, ok?”

This information wouldn’t have fazed Tobio if he’d heard that on the street. People claimed to be looking for him many times in the past. Granted, once they did they didn’t live to see the next day. Yet, if it was coming from someone as powerful as he knew Akaashi was, then it must be something to keep in mind.

“Thank you, Akaashi-san.”

***

Tobio picked the lock of the front door when he entered the home of the PI. It was child’s play threatening to kill him and his family if he continued to harass Akaashi. The PI hit the dogeza before Tobio could reach for his knife.

Then, he used his cash to pay a visit to his weapons dealer. He regularly supplies all the latest toys and other resources directly from the black market to Tobio whenever he needed. The dealer pulled up his information on the computer and shipped the packages to an address that Tobio would have Suga attain another time.

Suga dropped Tobio off at the train station and went to attend to his own métier. Tobio became aware of everyone on the train before he took his seat. He noticed the sullen, middle school girl sitting a row down from him. Her friends weren’t with her today making the ride quieter than it would’ve been. She was sitting upright but every few seconds her head would tilt forward as she nodded off.

When her stop came, she bounced up with an unsteady balance and exited the car. Tobio’s quick eye marked what was left in her stead which was a wrapped bento box. He contemplated getting up to call her back in before the doors closed but, he didn’t move.

Carelessness was something that he really didn’t like. She could learn a lesson from this to keep up with her belongings. Either someone else was going to take it, or it would get thrown away by the people who cleaned the trains at the end of the night. It would most likely be the former because the wrapping cloth was easy to come by, but it wasn’t the cheapest thing in the world.

If he didn’t care, then why was he still thinking about it? He brought his attention to his phone and opened a nonactive gaming app. His own stop was coming up and he couldn’t help but look over to her spot to make sure no one took the box for themselves.

Honestly, he didn’t care one bit. The only reason why he went over to retrieve the box was that he didn’t want the colorful cloth to go to waste. Nope, he didn’t give a damn. The only reason why he took the box home and washed the food residue from it was that he didn’t want the container to mold overnight. If he wanted to ruin the box, he would’ve left them on the train.

Tobio was minding his business and wasn’t being a creep at all.

* * *

“No, no, no please—I don’t, please stop! I don’t know anything!”

A naked man tied to an inclined board screamed as he struggled against his restraints. The screaming only seemed to annoy his captors and a towel was stretched back over his nose and mouth. The captors poured cold water over the man’s face and laughed at his failed attempts at inhalation. They straightened the board and removed the towel.

“I’m being generous. I haven’t killed you yet, have I?” the captor asked. “Have you seen this person?”

“I promise I’m telling the truth,” the naked man shook his head at the picture the captor held in front of him.

The person in the picture was a contract killer that he’d hired to kill his boss some time back. The contract killer completed the job flawlessly and even took care of the body. The naked man didn’t owe anything to the assassin, but he wouldn’t run his mouth to some dirty cops like these.

Wasn’t there some kind of loyalty he had to uphold?

“I thought the force was supposed to protect and serve?” the naked man groaned. “Just let me go, I don’t know anything.”

The captors took a step back from the naked man and a third person approached him. He was tall, had brown hair and wore a black suit with a smug grin.

“How cute, you think we’re cops.”

That was the last thing the naked man heard before a knife was driven into the side of his neck. This surprised the other two captors and they looked to their leader with concerned looks. One of them was about to speak up but he was nudged by the other.

The leader chuckled before throwing a punch at the corpse in front of him. “Looks like my dear younger brother has built trust between himself and the people he works for.”

The captors didn’t respond in fear of ending up like the man tied to the board. The leader turned to them with a look that sent chills down their spines.

“My patience is running thin. Find him.”

* * *

When Natsu and Hinata walked through the doors of their home, they were instantly greeted by a smiling Macchi. He presented a bouquet of flowers to Hinata and a box of chocolates to Natsu. Natsu could smell food cooking from the kitchen and could tell that the house had already been straightened up.

“I’m sorry,” Macchi said and got down on both of his knees. “I overreacted last night and couldn’t control myself. Forgive me?”

Natsu looked down at the boxes of chocolates she held; Macchi knew that these were her favorite. She looked to Hinata who expressed indifference to his gift but still gave Macchi a transparent smile. Natsu wanted to throw the box at Macchi and put the same marks on his face that was on her brother’s.

He did this “sorry” routine countless times after he put his hands on Hinata and they were forced to excuse him for his actions. Natsu hated it, however, she also knew that this was how to play the game. If they tricked Macchi into thinking that everything was fine, then there wouldn’t be another fight.

Hinata nodded and Macchi crawled over to kiss the back of his hand. Natsu kept her hands at her sides when Macchi pulled her in for a hug.

“I started dinner,” Macchi said proudly.

“You can’t cook,” Hinata snorted.

Natsu left to get herself settled. She figured that she’d complete her homework and take a nap before it was time to eat. Hopefully, nothing would break out between Macchi and Hinata while she relaxed for a bit. Just as she was about to take out her homework, she noticed that she was missing something.

“Natsu,” Macchi called from the bottom of the stairs. “I’m doing the dishes. If you have any plates in your room bring them down now.”

Her stomach dropped when it hit her. She was missing her bento boxes. She must’ve left them at school or at the bakery. Though, she could’ve sworn that she had everything before she left both locations. Did she leave them on the train?

This was not good. They weren’t just any food containers, they were specially made with her initials on the side of each one. Of all the things that she could’ve misplaced, it was her bento boxes.

Natsu retreated down the stairs with her homework and took a seat at the dining table. Hinata was placing his flowers in a vase that previously held dead ones. Macchi searched for something in the fridge and brought it over for Natsu to snack on until the food was ready.

“You can take the leftovers from tonight to school tomorrow for lunch,” Macchi offered and retreated into the kitchen.

“Thank you,” she said. “Sho-chan, will you help me with my homework?”

“Yes, one second.”

Natsu pulled out a piece of paper and wrote what she did so Hinata could read it. Macchi didn’t like it when they whispered around him. He said that it makes him feel like they’re conspiring behind his back.

“I can help you,” Macchi came back. “Dinner is in the pressure cooker. I don’t have to keep an eye on it.”

“I want Sho-chan to help me,” Natsu trod carefully. “He knows how to do the work.”

“Are you calling me stupid?” Macchi snapped.

Hinata quickly took the seat next to Natsu. “She didn’t say that, Macchi. I got it.”

“I said that I will help her,” Macchi turned his attitude toward Hinata. “Go watch tv.”

Hinata frowned. He hesitated before giving his seat to Macchi. The living room was adjacent to the dining area so that Hinata could sit on the couch and still watch the two.

Macchi switched back to Natsu. He asked her generic questions about her day at school and she responded with short, clipped answers. Macchi could’ve frozen with how cold Natsu’s shoulder was. He was too busy talking and didn’t even help with her homework, not that she needed it.

“Where’s your bento boxes?” he asked next.

No response. Her mind was frantically sending Hinata telepathic messages to come to her rescue.

“Did you hear me?”

Natsu saw Hinata shift uncomfortably from her peripheral. She took a deep breath and told the truth. Lying only made things worse.

“I told you not to lose them, Natsu,” Macchi snarled. “I had those made especially for you and you just throw them away?”

She was about to look at Hinata but Macchi pulled her face back. Natsu’s eyes burned with tears as Macchi yelled at her while squeezing her jaw.

This was the first time that Natsu had lost her bento boxes, even so, she knew that Macchi would react this way. He and his irrational logic told her that her losing what he gave her is a way of saying that she doesn’t want Macchi either. The three of them have been a “family” for the past two or three years and Macchi will never let them be apart.

“Don’t look at him, he doesn’t have them. Each time I tell you not to do something, you do the complete opposite.”

“Macchi,” Hinata warned.

“Shut up, Shōyō.”

Macchi released her jaw and stood. Hinata stood as well and went over to Macchi with a sad expression.

“Let’s talk in the room,” Hinata pleaded as he pulled Macchi to the stairs.

Natsu chided herself. She knew how this part of the game went. The two of them went upstairs but only one of them was going to come back down for dinner. And tomorrow, Natsu was going to ride the train to school by herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a couple tags because of this chapter so take note of them before reading.

Tobio hated morning jobs. Somewhat, because there weren’t many people out that he could use as a cover. The more he blended in with the public the better in case someone was watching. Mostly, because he didn’t like waking up at the fucking crack of dawn to a dead drop. He couldn’t imagine anyone that he needed to kill badly enough for him to lose sleep over.

He was in a library that opened early for students who needed that extra hour to study. The client who connected with him prior told him that the instruction he needed was in the adult fiction section. He scanned the bookshelves looking for a slightly askew book that contained what he was looking for. The librarian walked past the aisle a few times giving Tobio a knowing look and he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Out of all the genres in the library, his client had to choose that one.

He found the correct book that had a cutout after a few chapters. He replaced the lipstick tube themed flash drive that was inside of it with one of his burners. As to not raise suspicion, he checked out a random novel while ignoring the complacent smirk the librarian gave.

“She’s paying in installments?” Suga asked. He sat cross-legged on the couch typing on his laptop. “I guess it makes sense considering how big this first amount is.”

Tobio plugged the flash drive into his desktop. It carried his target’s demographics, pictures of his family, and videos of him avoiding the press. From the information, Tobio thought that he was either a spokesperson or a public figure. He’d never seen the man before.

“She’s paying more than what I charge,” Tobio said. He didn’t care enough to watch the videos of the target’s speeches. He was thinking of a way to kill him without the media getting in his way.

“I’m going to send some of it to that charity fund downtown,” Suga went over to probe over Tobio’s shoulder and gasped. “Don’t you know who that is?!”

“Should I?”

“He’s running for mayor in Osaka. There are rumors that he has connections with the yakuza and he’s securing the spot by force.”

Mentioning the yakuza was enough to make Tobio have second thoughts. If he wanted, he could do whatever under the yakuza’s nose, but he was on good terms with the syndicate that reigned over Osaka. Ruining their chances of getting into an office may cause unnecessary problems.

Tobio replayed a video and narrowed his eyes. “Why would people vote for him if they know his background?”

“They don’t have another choice,” Suga replied with a shrug. “Since the rumors may be true, people are too afraid to run against him.”

“Should something happened to keep him from running, who would be mayor?” Tobio asked.

Suga tapped his chin. “Um, I think there is an unknown candidate who was supposedly going to run and didn’t. They’ll most likely get in office without an election.”

Suddenly, everything made sense. His client wanted him to kill the target so that she could get in office. No civilian had the kind of money she was giving him for her not to be an important official. Either that or she and her team wanted to keep the yakuza away from anything that would give them the legal power to dismiss their illicit actions.

“Tobio,” Suga sang his name. “Please don’t tell me you’re going through with this after what I just told you.”

Tobio checked the time on the screen and went into the kitchen to get the bento boxes he washed. It was something that he would think over. His client gave him money before and was going to pay more after the job was done. It wasn’t like he was afraid of the yakuza, they could kick rocks and blow bubbles. He was more concerned with Suga’s safety after the fact. Suga would have to stay away and Tobio couldn’t take any more jobs until things got quiet. Yeah, they both could use a break.

“What if somehow they trace it back to you?” Suga asked with worry. “Not you, but your—your family?”

Tobio new what he meant. There were deaths that could only be pulled off by assassins of high-caliber such as the Oikawa clan. Although Tobio was raised by the family, few people outside of the main branch knew of his existence and his last name was still Kageyama. Crimes that he committed in the past couldn’t be linked to his family and his father used that to his advantage.

“You’re going to get gray hairs, Suga,” Tobio teased and put on his jacket.

“Been there,” Suga ran a hand through his hair, twisting the locks. “Done that.”

Based on the uniform she wore, Tobio researched the sullen girl’s school to find out what time classes started. He boarded the train an hour before, hoping that she would be on her way around that time for him to return what she’d lost. There were high school students and workers aboard that crowded the car, forcing Tobio to use his height as an advantage. He kept his eyes on both doors watching for short, red locks.

It was funny that he’d go out of his way to do a good deed for someone. It was out of character for him so perhaps he felt bad for the young girl. Not that he would have any idea about her life, but he somehow knew that losing something wouldn’t make it better. Suga jokingly said that there was a legend about Tobio that he’d heard before. It prophesized that every few years the cold killer would act out in kindness because his heart was slowly forming. Tobio blew raspberries at his story while covertly feeling for that familiar drum on his chest.

He could vividly recall a time that he wished his heart would stop playing that annoying instrument. It’s easy to deduce how painful something that you’ve never experienced may feel. Tobio thought that if he prepared himself like so, then what he endured in training would be bearable. The pure physical and emotional agony he felt throughout his youth was something that he’d never wish upon anyone. Not even the person who put him through it.

His father constantly reminded Tobio of how much potential he had. That if Tobio continued to show impressive results like he did that maybe he’d take his brother’s place in succeeding the clan. Back then, Tobio didn’t know much about traditions and ranking but he knew that the oldest son was always the heir. Besides, he wasn’t even blood-related. Tobio’s perceptive eye saw through the pretenses and coaxing but that didn’t stop him that night. Of his own volition did he break someone he once respected the most.

The speaker above called out the name of the stop and soon she boarded the train. Tobio shimmied through the people to stand behind her. He wanted to get this over as quickly as possible, so he could relax and plan before his job. He cleared his throat to grab her attention, but she didn’t turn around.

He didn’t want to startle her with a touch and went for the next best thing. He stretched his arm above her with the boxes in hand and slowly raised them down. She flinched anyway and drew back to him with her hard head. She turned to apologize and Tobio pushed the boxes into her chest. She stared at him and the boxes with confusion.

“How did you get these?” She asked.

Tobio stalled in his answer and looked out the window behind her. He could get off at the next stop coming up and head the opposite way back home. He didn’t care about getting recognition for what he did nor did he want a conversation about it.

“You left them here yesterday,” he answered. His inner Suga took over him before he could stop himself. “Keep track of your things next time, yes? You’re lucky to have them back.”

Then he heard a sniffle and his instincts went haywire. Now he’d gone and made her cry. She wiped at her eyes but tears still rolled down her cheeks. She looked at him with that sullen expression and gave him something that he never thought she had.

“Thank you, sir,” she said, then smiled through her sadness.

Tobio tipped his head in acknowledgment and practically threw himself out of the doors when they slid open. He didn’t look back as he walked across the platform to the other train. He completely missed the contented gaze that watched him as he left.

* * *

The doorbell echoed through the house followed by knocks that served as a bass for the tune. Hinata poked his head out from under the covers and checked the time on the nightstand. It was a quarter to noon and his bedroom was blanketed in darkness. A sharp pain shot through his temples as he sat up and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

He squinted away from the bathroom light then studied his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were crusted with dried up tears that were shed throughout the night. They were swollen, red, and filled with woe. The bruise on his cheek was fading already and the cut on his lip scabbed.

Macchi sure had a way with words. Last night, he ranted about how Natsu was becoming irresponsible and disobedient. That it was Hinata’s fault because she was learning from him and Macchi didn’t think that Hinata was a good fit for a guardian. Macchi then went on to throw under the belt insults, point out Hinata’s insecurities and threatened to contact the Child Guidance Center on him.

Most of the things, he’d already heard before but that didn’t make it any less venomous when it came from someone he loved. Or he thought he loved, Hinata didn’t like to deliberate on it.

Hinata’s feelings were chewed up and spit back out and he sat on the bathroom floor weeping his eyes dry. He took sleeping pills and attempted to get some rest after that. He wanted to at least try to get up in time to walk with Natsu to the train station and see her off. That didn’t go as planned because he was up the next few hours, mulling over the strain in his chest and thinking about everything. Couldn’t find the energy to move from under the covers even though he knew she was up getting dressed.

He pretended to be asleep when Macchi’s alarm clock buzzed shortly after. Macchi worked as a human resource specialist in an office in downtown Sendai. He had family in all sorts of careers around the city and with their connections, he got the job after the library. Macchi’s family weren’t aware of their relationship because of hateful reasons and so it is kept a secret. If they knew Macchi was contributing to their household he’d be out of a job and Hinata didn’t know how he would manage.

Macchi loved to use that fact against him in their arguments and threaten to leave him. Hinata would be the last to object to that but he couldn’t only think of himself. Natsu was still in his care and the bakery wasn’t going to pay all the bills even with a raise. And Macchi understood that and it gave him some sadistic pleasure to know that Hinata wasn’t going anywhere.

Hinata squeezed out a hot cloth to dab at his eyes and make it appear as if he didn’t rise from the dead. The doorbell rang a third time and it put a pep in his step because he knew who was paying him a visit.

“Shōyō?” a frantic voice called.

A wave of relief washed over his friend, Kenma’s, face when Hinata greeted him by the already opened door. When things began to turn left with Macchi and Hinata, Hinata wasn’t allowed to have a social life because he was frequently accused of cheating and whoring around. That put a strain on their friendship because Kenma’s boyfriend was the main suspect. Kenma knew, but not in detail, of what went on in the Hinata household and had a spare key just in case.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Kenma said as he removed his shoes.

“No need to be worried, Ken,” Hinata said. “You came by yourself?”

He got his answer when his boyfriend came in holding lunch. He gave the food to Kenma and pulled Hinata in for a tight hug. Kuroo was quite fond of skinship as opposed to the distant Kenma. What he lacked in those areas as well as social, Kuroo was there to compensate for it. The love that Hinata knew Kenma felt for him was there regardless.

When Macchi was around, Kuroo kept his hands to himself or to Kenma because Hinata didn’t appreciate being called a slut. The two made house calls every so often and Kenma made trips to the bakery to check on him. He soothed that everything was fine and dandy but Kenma’s intellect stayed two steps ahead of his lies.

“We brought your favorite,” Kuroo passed out the food containers and sat in front of the couch’s ottoman coffee table. “Where’s my munchkin?”

“She doesn’t get home until later,” Hinata poked at the yolk atop his rice. He couldn’t stomach a meal right now, but he’d force it down to be polite.

“You work the afternoon shift on Thursdays, right?” Kenma questioned and made himself comfortable on the couch. “You get off late, do you want me to drive you home?”

Hinata took a sip of his drink. “Nah, I don’t need Macchi breathing down my neck.”

“He’s a fucking idiot,” Kuroo said before going serious. “All offense because I really want to break my foot off in his ass.”

“Kuroo, it’s not your place,” Kenma scolded. “I’m sorry, Shōyō.”

Hinata shook his head and changed the subject. Having company did raise his spirits and he appreciated the time they took out to spend with him. During the conversation, he noticed Kenma trying not to stare at his battle wounds but neither he nor Kuroo brought attention to them. Aside from Kuroo talking much-deserved shit about Macchi, judgment was never something Hinata needed to stress over with them. He was grateful for that, too.

He and Kenma were old high school sports buds and Kuroo used to tutor Natsu on the weekends. Hinata played the role of matchmaker and set them up after Kuroo took a liking to Kenma while watching one of their games. They spent more time with one another than they did with Hinata, but it didn’t bother him that much. Hinata ended up attending a different university, eventually found companionship with Macchi and his mom fell ill.

When Hinata’s family tore apart, he became desperate for a job because he didn’t want to only rely on his mom’s money. Kenma landed him a job at the bakery and Kuroo tended to Natsu while Hinata and his dad worked on funeral arrangements. They were back like they never left and that was why he couldn’t let them go despite what Macchi wanted.

“Are you growing your hair out?” Kuroo asked. “Keep it up and men will be scaling your house to set you free.”

“I didn’t notice,” Hinata combed his fingers through his hair. The truth was that he did notice. Macchi hated long hair and told him to cut it because he looked like an orange marmoset. It wasn’t Hinata’s fault that his hair grew wild and messy. He was going to cut it yet, lately, he’d been working extra hours at work. Natsu’s birthday was approaching and he wanted to take her to Osaka and visit the points of interest there. He didn’t have time to visit a shop and he needed every dollar for their trip.

“On Saturday, we’re going out for drinks with some colleagues of mine. You down?”

“Umm, I wouldn’t have anyone to watch Natsu.”

“I have a friend who’s really good with kids, even better than me, who could watch her,” Kuroo clasped his hands together. “Please consider. If he’s my bro, then you know you can trust him.”

He was going to decline but he let out a large yawn instead and dragged a hand down his face. Kenma caught the contagion next and he wasn’t even tired.

“Still having trouble going to sleep?” Kenma didn’t look up from his phone.

“I’m ok,” he tilted his head back. Kuroo rushed behind him and massaged his temples.

“This is your conscience speaking,” Kuroo whispered. “Accompany your favorite person in the whole world to a night on the town. You won’t regret it.”

Hinata sighed and closed his eyes. “Ok, fine. I’m trusting you, Kuroo.”

He didn’t have to turn around to know that Kuroo was doing a happy dance. Macchi wouldn’t go for it at all and there was no convincing him. Hinata wasn’t going to waste his breath just to get yelled at because he wanted to have a good time. Then again, Macchi won’t have to worry about Hinata going out because he’ll be fast asleep once Hinata got through with him. His sleeping pills will finally be of use to him for one night.


	4. Chapter 4

_What did Tobio do? He laughed._

_A normal human being would’ve screamed. Regurgitated their lunch, blacked out or acted on the instinctual flight-or-fight mode. Their fragile mind wouldn’t have been able to process what was before them. Their bodies would’ve been trembling in fear yet, too shocked to move an inch._

_But what did Tobio do? He laughed again. Or was it his father laughing in the background as he praised him for a job well done on his first kill? Tobio didn’t know anymore. Although, there was no mistaking whose fault it was for the tortured and lifeless body that lied a couple of feet away from him._

_It wasn’t that he found anything humorous about what he’d done. Tobio dropped his machete and to his knees when he finally understood what his father was teaching him all along. He was hysterical because now he realized that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d have to watch someone take their last breath._

_“You know what happens next, my son?”_

_Tobio’s tear-stricken face looked up to his father. When did he start crying? The young assassin collected a crescent of a coherent thought to answer his father, but his air-circulation was interrupted instead. His father only needed to use one hand to wrap around Tobio’s neck._

_Why did his father want to kill him?_

Tobio shot up at the speed of light, gasping for air. His glossy eyes could barely make out the figure that loomed in front of him, shaking his shoulders.

Without thinking, he lurched forward trying to get the unknown person’s head between his hands to snap their neck. The common-sense part of his brain tried to tell him that it could only, obviously be one other person who knows where he lives. Naturally, his visceral side didn’t want to hear any part of it.

Suga used the momentum of Tobio’s weight to push him off the bed but, both fell to the floor with a loud thump. Tobio caught Suga’s arm and was about to twist it behind his back to break it in half. Suga yelped and delivered a quick elbow to his chest that winded Tobio. Not giving him enough time to counter, Suga scooted away as far as possible.

“God fucking damn it, Tobio. We’re not going to continue to do this shit,” Suga yelled. “You actually tried to break my neck this time, didn’t you?”

Tobio kept his guard up as he focused on catching his breath. It felt like his lungs were trying to inhale and exhale at the same time. He leaned his head against the footboard of the bed with his eyes closed.

Suga noticed the glisten on Tobio’s cheeks and it dawned on him that he must’ve been crying in his sleep. Suga calmed his nerves, took his own deep breath and sat cross-legged in front of Tobio.

“It’s just me here, ok? You’re alright. Put your hands behind your head.”

Tobio did as he was told to better allow oxygen into his lungs. This was an every-now-and-again thing for him and Suga to do. Tobio would just want a moment’s peace from the complication that was his life by taking a nap. Too bad he couldn’t sleep his problems away like most people had the superpower to do. His past goaded him more callously than he did his targets during his slumber. Not to mention he didn’t sleep that well during the night.

When he jolted awake, he would be on high alert and Suga would be there to bear the brunt of his attacks. The worst that had ever happened was that Suga passed out from being choked. If Tobio was as ruthless as his father portrayed him to be, Suga would’ve been accidentally killed a long time ago.

“Was it _him_?” Suga asked.

Tobio nodded.

“You didn’t tell me that the nightmares started back up.”

“It would be better if I didn’t sleep at all,” he scoffed as he wiped his face.

No matter the distance Tobio put between him and his dysfunctional family, they always found him. Figuratively and literally. His father swore that he made Tobio be the best but Tobio knew better. What his father made instead was a weakness causing the so-called heartless Tobio to be vulnerable during each of his kills.

“On my last job…I did it again,” Tobio almost whispered. Half-ashamed of how he couldn’t get his act together. “I wanted to try your technique but, he was the only thing that I saw.”

“On your feet,” Suga said and nodded his head towards the door.

Tobio mildly paid attention to Suga slamming the cabinet shut after getting a mug. He pushed the faucet handle up with more force than necessary and mumbled things under his breath. This was Suga’s passive aggressiveness taking over and it annoyed the hell out of Tobio even in his rattled state.

He understood that Suga cared for his mental stability, but this was something that Tobio needed to deal with on his own. As much as he’d like to, there was no changing the past and the after effects of it.

“Is there something you’d like to say,” Tobio asked with a sigh.

“It just kills me, no pun intended, how he took advantage of you all because you’re th—” Suga cut himself off as he held out the cup of water. “I know you. You aren’t like them, Tobio.”

Tobio accepted the cup. “Maybe not. But, it’s only a matter of time until that changes.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Shit.

“You know full well what they can do, Suga. You getting hurt is something that I can’t let happen.”

Tobio didn’t mean for that to slip out like it did. There were some things about him that he couldn’t share or at least wasn’t ready to. He also didn’t want to get into an argument about it right now because he had other things that needed his concern.

He’d been supplied information from a reputable source about the whereabouts of his target, Kitsune. He decided to give him a pet name which is what he did with his most challenging jobs.

And Tobio loved a challenge.

Stalking Kitsune from a distance with not only the press but his army of underlings guarding his every move made things difficult. If he couldn’t kill Kitsune in public with the media around each corner, then he’d have to become the media.

Tobio knew whom he called, an old colleague, that worked for a renowned publishing company in Kyoto. Kitsune was scheduled for an interview with a few journalists for the different papers that they ran. No matter what, Tobio needed to become one of those journalists to get the candidate alone and out of sight, if possible.

It wasn’t too big of a deal, considering he’d been able to slither his way into smaller holes before. Pushing a recorder and camera into someone as self-absorbed as this yakuza trash was just what Kitsune would fall for. Of course, this deduction was all based on what had been studied about him so far. Tobio would never underestimate an opponent.

His old colleague told him that the point of the interview was to indirectly unite both the Osaka and Kyoto syndicates. Kyoto was on its last legs unbeknownst to other bosses across the region, save for Osaka. They were too proud to shake hands with neighboring territories and discreetly ask for help. Kyoto didn’t even know how to spell the words ‘bond’ or ‘treaty’. Being stubborn didn’t benefit their circumstances in any way. The only reason why they were still in power was purely based on their reputation.

Although Osaka didn’t exactly taste too sweet in the mouth of Kyoto’s oyabun either, they still needed their help. Besides, Osaka also needed what Kyoto could provide in mass quantities. This was what made the interview even more incongruous. To other syndicates, they would still be enemies but the truth would be the opposite. Should a war break out or people begin to doubt the true authority of either territory, they would have each other’s backs.

 “Could you at least eat what I made for lunch earlier?” Suga grabbed a Tupperware bowl from the microwave. “I bust my ass in this kitchen to make sure you don’t die of starvation.”

“Suga, if it was up to me I would’ve married you for your cooking when we first met,” Tobio replied, hoping to lighten the mood. “You’re well appreciated here.”

“Aren’t you just the sweetest,” he said in a mocking tone. “My girlfriend already thinks that I’m cheating on her whenever I’m here so don’t get your hopes up.”

Tobio hummed as he took a bite from the octopus-cut mini hotdogs. “Did you buy these?”

He referred to the chopsticks he held that were designed with kitten heads.

“Uh, no. There were already in the sink.” Suga went into the drawer and pulled out two other sets that were shorter and designed with mochi and rainbows. “Aren’t they cute?”

Tobio regarded the eating utensils for a moment before setting them down. Of course, he forgot to include those when he returned the bento boxes to her. A face with one of the most adorable smiles that he’d ever seen popped up in his head.

Back when he was still in the care of his mom, he’d been the picky type of child who never liked when his food touched. She served his meals in separate bowls while hers stayed all on one plate. He even had different chopsticks for different foods. One specifically for rice, another for his favorite pork curry and the last for his dessert should it not require a spoon or fork.

He wondered if the young girl had the same mindset. That would be interesting.

“You know. I could help you if you want,” Suga said.

Tobio cleared his mind of the girl. “I’m sorry?”

“With your next job, I mean. Maybe if we worked as a team then it’ll make things easier.”

Tobio despised working together. He was a one-man show and Suga knew that.

His father used to take him and his brother to almost the middle of nowhere. It could be in the middle of the day or the dead of night. Then he’d take off to a different area of the setting and they had 24 hours to acquire his location. If they failed to do so, which they did multiple times, their punishment was three to ten minutes in a carbon monoxide gas chamber. The time really depended on how many men their father’s inner circle had killed that day.

Tobio knew he was more efficient on his own but his father forced them to work as a team. Even later during actual jobs the rules still applied. That wasn’t the only problem either; his brother was too inhumane and extra. He enjoyed watching his targets suffer and die a slow, painful death with blood everywhere. Tobio just wanted to get it over with and collect his money. But, that is what came with the job.

“I only let you come with me last time to calm your nerves,” Tobio responded.

“I’m just saying,” Suga took a seat across from him, “I know Kyoto just as well as you. It wouldn’t hurt to have someone watching your back from the outside for once.”

Tobio shook his head. “This is yakuza territory now. If I don’t want my own screwed up family hurting you, what makes you think I want yakuza to even see your face?”

“It wouldn’t be my first rodeo, I promise you.” Suga folded his arms and leaned back in the chair.

Tobio knew this gesture all too well. He did it to challenge Tobio in a way, to get him to change his mind and let Suga get his way. It wouldn’t work this time even if the gray-haired worrier wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Suga was a hot-head and impulsive when it came to these things as they’ve experienced. If he wasn’t careful, he could misread the room and blow Tobio’s cover. Suga could be killed or worse, get a target put on his back by either syndicate.

Tobio let his silence speak for him.

Suga abruptly stood, his chair scraping across the floor. “Why do you insist on doing everything alone!?”

“This isn’t about me,” Tobio said, remaining placid. “Please, don’t raise your voice at me.”

“It’s about time we make an exception, don’t you think? Do you really need to take this job if the cost outweighs the benefits?”

Tobio didn’t have to take this. He gave Suga a look before going to the door, preparing to leave. If he wanted to be grilled and lectured about his decisions he would’ve stayed with his bitch-ass father. It wasn’t like he was looking forward to this job or Suga keeping his distance should people come looking for Tobio. At the end of the day, it was Tobio’s responsibility to handle this job like how he was taught; collateral damage brought shame to the Oikawa name.

“I’m going for a walk,” Tobio said, cutting off whatever Suga was still yapping about.

He closed the door harshly for dramatic effect. He patted his pockets as he walked, checking for the essentials. After a second thought, he was still missing something and turned around.

Suga was already holding out Tobio’s lunch pail with his unfinished food inside when he opened the door. Tobio tipped his head forward slightly and closed the door behind him softly.

***

“A good baker will always rise to the occasion, it's the yeast he can do. Hah? Hah?”

The cashier nudged the air and grinned wide after his cheesy pun. Tobio’s face was devoid of any emotion whatsoever. He placed the amount due for his latte on the money tray. If he could change one thing about his favorite bakery it was the shitty greetings inflicted on the customers. The employees were required to say a pun or joke to every tenth customer and yes, Tobio knew because he asked. There was no way to be sure but, he found it fishy how he seemed to be the tenth customer every time he visited. And he didn’t believe in coincidences.

“One day, these awesome puns will blow you away, Teke Teke,” the cashier muttered to himself.

“Excuse me?” Tobio asked.

The cashier laughed and pointed Tobio to the next window to wait for his drink. Tobio sat at the same table off to the side each visit if it wasn’t already occupied. If he walked in with his lunch pail or duffel bag of bloody clothes, he’d set it down before ordering to prevent that.

They didn’t have microwaves for him to heat up his food, so he ate it as it was. Per the policy, outside food and drink weren’t allowed but, Tobio brought it anyway because no one was going to beat his ass about it. He sipped his latte and became aware of everyone in the store. He already knew where the exits were.

Mistakenly, he made eye contact with a child who had her eyes on him since he walked through the door. Tobio should’ve known that she would be there at that time or another. He took her gaze head-on, hoping that she’d be the first to break the contact.

Instead, she smiled timidly and waved. He didn’t know what to do so he ignored it and got back to his food. She got up from her booth and for a split second Tobio thought she was coming over to him. He really didn’t want to kill a child in cold blood...

He blew out a breath when he realized that she was only going to the bathroom.

* * *

 

After tying an apron around his waist, Hinata punched his clock number in the machine. He brought a hairnet over his wild locks and washed his hands. One of the bakers gave him the rundown on next week’s special along with other details. After, he went to a rack of pastries that stood by his workstation where he often stole cookies from. He grabbed a few of his sister’s favorites, wrapped them in a napkin and brought it to the dining area. Food seemed to taste better when it was stolen or someone else’s.

When Hinata worked afternoons, Natsu usually arrived at the bakery before him by a few minutes or so. She was to sit at a booth closest to the kitchen and have something in her bookbag to keep her busy. It was for a paranoid Hinata to easily spot her when he poked his head out the door.

His mind calmly told him not to go into a frenzy when she wasn’t there. Hinata couldn’t help it and began to think the worst of the situation instead of logically.

“She went to the restroom.”

Hinata turned to the stranger who spoke to him. To be polite, he nodded in thanks. He also took a mental note of how long it was before the stranger stopped looking at him. Hinata categorized him as someone who would want to hurt his younger sister and couldn’t trust anything he said.

A coworker who was cleaning the windows came over to Hinata. “The owner just pulled in the lot. You should get back to prep before he comes in here.”

Hinata glanced at the window and looked over as the women’s restroom door opened. Natsu came strolling out with a piece of toilet tissue stuck to the front of her shoe. His coworker put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

“I watch her like a hawk,” she said. “You know I got you.”

“I know, I know,” Hinata scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t think before I act.”

“Don’t worry about it. Plus, I’ve been keeping an eye on Kuchisake-onna over there.”

Hinata knew that she and a few other staff members looked after Natsu and him, too. He’d been working there for a long time, so he should expect as much. Back when, it took Macchi some convincing to let him keep his job after the monster in him came out. Just like with his friends, the bastard believed that Hinata interacting with male coworkers and customers meant that he wanted to fuck.  

Say that was the case, it wasn’t like he was getting satisfied at home. No one would blame him for any one-night stands. Hinata couldn’t remember the last time he’d been touched without feeling pain. Even if their relationship wasn’t lacking in that department, Hinata didn’t know if he could feel that same euphoria again. Not with anyone else and sure as hell not with Macchi.

After his shift, they stopped at a convenience store for ice cream. Natsu rambled on about her day at school and it eased Hinata’s nerves. Her smiles had been ingenuine lately and it was nice to hear the laughter in her voice when she talked. He couldn’t wait until they went to Osaka, they were going to have the time of their lives. Hinata was more excited than she was and it wasn’t even his birthday.

He made them take a random longer route to the station for aesthetic purposes. Walking down normally busy streets at night felt like their realities had been altered. It was silly but Hinata hoped that he still had some fun left in him.

“Kuroo came by the house looking for you,” he said.

“I’ve missed him,” she sighed.

“He also invited me to hang out with him Saturday night.”

Natsu stopped and looked at him.

Hinata almost laughed. He didn’t think it was a good idea either, but he still planned on going. His only worry was if he wanted Kuroo’s friend to babysit her while he was gone. He damn near had a stroke when he didn’t see her at the bakery. If he did go out, he wouldn’t enjoy himself because he would be wondering if Natsu was safe and taken care of. Secretly, he didn’t want to be apart from her any more than he had to.

“Can I come with you?” she asked.

“I’m afraid you won’t even make it past the door.”

“I don’t want to stay alone with Macchi," she whined. "He's going to be mad when you go and I don’t want him to hurt you again.”

This wasn’t something that a child should have to say. It wasn’t fair that Hinata made her worry about him. She didn’t deserve to see him in this kind of pain or go through it herself. He hated himself for it and maybe Natsu did, too. Still, Hinata wasn’t going back on his word when he said that he would get her out of that house. He just needed more time and her by his side when he figured it all out.

"Let me take care of Macchi, ok?" Hinata prodded her forward. “I have a friend that you will stay with for that night.”

She stopped once more. “You have other friends?”

“You’re really funny, booger,” he scoffed as he tousled her hair and pulled her ear.

Her giggles were interrupted by a loud cry.

Coming from behind them was a girl not too much older than Natsu. She jogged with a limp in one of her legs. With every step she took she winced and her school uniform clothes were disheveled. Hinata felt a chill go down his spine and he pulled his sister behind him. Midway the girl collapsed and cried even harder.

The siblings rushed to her and Hinata attempted to console her.

“What happened?” he asked. He looked in the direction she came from, hoping that she wasn’t being chased. Did she get mugged? She had on the school uniform but no backpack or small purse. At a closer look, her clothes were more than just disheveled, they were ripped. Hinata’s throat went dry.

She answered with noncoherent words and more cries. Hinata searched to see if anyone else was there to call for help but they were alone. His nervous hands nearly dropped his phone when he pulled it out to contact the authorities.

Suddenly, the girl sprung at Natsu, wrapping her arms around her middle. Hinata didn’t know why but he panicked. He grabbed the girl by the roots of her hair to tear her away. The girl let go of Natsu and rubbed her aching head. Hinata pulled her pretty hard despite her being roughen up already.

“Shit man, what’s your problem?” the girl spoke in a clear voice void of distress. It sounded normal as if she hadn’t come down the street like she did. She stood and dusted her clothes off before running back to where she came from.

Hinata held onto Natsu tightly when the girl got up and they watched as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Music? Check

Candles? Check

Food and wine? Check

Today was their special day and Hinata had to make sure that everything was set up perfectly. Macchi was coming home from work soon and he counted down each millisecond that went by. He devised a whole plan and the moment Macchi walked through that door is when it would enact. Nothing could go wrong.

To play his role, it was imperative that he looked the part. He wore dark-washed jeans with an olive-green Henley and his brown desert boots were waiting at the door. His hair was tamed with a brush so that it wasn’t flying all over but still had its natural bounce. For an extra flair, he put black eyeliner on his waterline and dressed his dress with a watch. He smelled his wrist to remind himself if he’d put on the cologne that Macchi really like. Check.

Although it was very soft, he heard the mild jingle of keys and his anxiety spiked. Quickly, he turned the music up to a level loud enough to be heard and talked over. Candles that he placed on the table and around different parts of the dining area were lit. The dish for the night was unagi sushi, a side of miso soup and a glass of sweet wine. Hinata didn’t want to go all out too much because he didn’t plan to stay long enough to finish any of it.

“Shōyō,” Macchi called him.

Hinata was slow to respond. “In the kitchen.”

There was no time to go back now. He’d given his reflection a pep talk in the bathroom mirror and psyched himself up. He just had to keep that same energy he had then.

“What the hell is all this? What are you doing?” Macchi asked.

Hinata cleared his throat and expressed doubt on his face. “Don’t tell me you don’t know what today is.”

Macchi set his briefcase behind the couch and folded his arms expecting an explanation. Hinata didn’t understand this guy. If he’d come home to find a romantic setting as cute as what he made, his reaction would be a little bit more enthusiastic.

“It’s not even your fault, babe,” Hinata motioned for him to come closer. He slid his hands up Macchi’s chest to his shoulders to remove the jacket he wore. He carefully put it on the back of the chair and took Macchi’s hands into his own.

“You work hard to be the man of this family and keep us happy. It’s only natural that you’d forget our anniversary.”

Hinata continued to stroke his ego with a slight tilt of his head. He hooked his arms around Macchi’s neck and smoothly rocked from side to side with the music. Macchi placed his hands on Hinata’s waist and kissed him.

Hinata giggled. “I’m lucky I get to be with my special person on our day. Just you and I.”

“I try to keep up with this stuff, but it slipped,” Macchi said as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“Don’t be,” Hinata caressed the back of his head. “Even the best of the best need a break sometimes.”

Macchi was taller than Hinata though not by much. His hair was brown with blonde highlights and styled in a quiff with short sides. His eyes were black that were accentuated with long eyelashes that Hinata secretly envied. If Macchi smiled hard enough, dimples appeared just under the corners of his lips. Hinata used to appreciate those precious dents in his skin at the beginning of their relationship. These days, he never saw them.

Hinata motioned for them to sit down and eat. He watched as Macchi dug into the bowl like a scavenger and moaned at how it tasted. Hinata didn’t want to sound arrogant but he could throw down in the kitchen. He nibbled on unagi and smiled wide, playing the part.

He took his wine glass and raised it. “Let’s make a toast.”

Macchi reached for his glass and raised it next to Hinata’s.

“May we be successful in our future endeavors,” Hinata started. “Change is coming our way.”

Under the table, Hinata’s leg was bouncing with anticipation. He focused his uneasiness into that one limb for the sake of not looking suspicious.

“Opportunity is knocking, it’s up to us to open the door.”

They clinked, but Hinata was the only one who took a sip. Macchi dipped his pinky finger in the liquid and swirled it around. He took it out and examined his finger as if something was on it. Hinata’s stomach dropped as he watched his boyfriend closely.

“There’s a hair in here or something,” Macchi complained. “Can you get me another one?”

Hinata was of a mind to break the bottle on Macchi’s head. He should’ve known that Macchi wouldn’t drink something that he didn’t see Hinata pour. Without hesitation, Hinata went into the kitchen to put the glass in the sink and came back.

They had a separate wine cabinet next to the dinner table. Hinata grabbed an empty one from the shelf inside and set it on the surface. With the same tenderness, he poured the wine and handed it to Macchi. He didn’t redo his toast, they just drank.

Macchi talked about some good news regarding his position at work. His boss was considering a few of the employees for a promotion and Macchi was on the list. The pay raise would bring in twice as much money as before and they could spend it on themselves. He remembered that Hinata wanted to move out of their current home and suggested that they at least research new places to live. As great as that idea was, Hinata thought it’d be even better without Macchi. He eventually went on a tangent and Hinata was getting impatient as the time went by.

“Babe, how about we finish this conversation upstairs?” Hinata encouraged with a wink.

A devilish grin spread across Macchi’s face. Hinata jumped out of his chair and dashed up the stairs with Macchi chasing after him. Hinata let Macchi tackle him onto their bed and pin his arms above his head. Before Macchi could try to ruin his outfit by ripping it off his body, Hinata called a timeout.

“I bought us some new lube but, I left it downstairs,” Hinata said.

“Don’t mind, there’s one in here.” Macchi let go of his arms to reach into the nightstand drawer. Hinata used that chance to push Macchi off him and switch positions.  

“Nope. The one I have is edible." A tint of pink colored Hinata's cheeks. “I wanted to try something new.”

He made sure Macchi stayed down while he left. He went to the kitchen to get a plastic bag from under the sink. He took it to the bottom of the stairs and flapped it through the air to make the sound carry upstairs. He went to the linen closet, opened the door for a few seconds then closed it.

After taking another bite from his unagi, he stored the food away in the fridge after putting them in Tupperware bowls. The wine was put back in the fridge and he rinsed the glasses. By the time he got back to the bedroom, Macchi had lost the force that he had before. He lied diagonally across the bed and lifted his head when Hinata walked through the door.

“What happened, babe?” He asked lazily before yawning. “Where’s the stuff?”

“I must’ve put it in the bathroom mirror,” Hinata pecked Macchi on the cheek. “I’ll look and freshen up for you then I’ll be out.”

The first thing Hinata did was brush his teeth and used mouthwash after. He sat on the toilet and played with his phone while his leg shook anxiously. Kuroo texted saying that he just pulled up outside and that Hinata better be coming out soon. He sent back a comedic gif of a woman hanging from the trunk of a car after it sped off. Hinata checked the time and saw that a good ten minutes had passed since he sat down.

He opened the door quietly and looked to the bed. Macchi was fast asleep and Hinata didn’t waste any time after that was confirmed. He got his wallet and keys from the dresser and closed the bedroom door behind him. He called out Natsu’s name as he walked past her room and went downstairs. She came out dressed in a kigurumi toting a travel bag and followed her brother without making a sound.

Hinata knew Macchi like the back of his hand. There was no way that a hair was floating in his drink. He didn’t swirl his finger in it to make it taste better either. Macchi’s overly suspicious nature about Hinata would be the death of him.

The unease Hinata felt earlier wasn’t due to fact that he had been found out but because he was waiting for Macchi to react exactly how he planned. On the inside, Hinata was actually jumping for joy while trying not to smile too hard on the outside. The glass that he’d gotten from the cabinet was the one that contained crushed sleeping pills, not the one he’d already poured. This time, he was one step ahead of Macchi and it felt amazing being the one in control.

***

Hinata, Kuroo, his colleagues Bokuto Koutaro and Yamamoto Taketora were seated at a booth of a famous nightclub. When Kuroo said drinks, Hinata didn’t think he meant a club full of sweaty, grinding bodies and blasting music. No wonder Kenma didn’t tag along with them.  Kuroo and Bokuto were taking shots to the head while Hinata was babysitting his first drink. Yamamoto got the short end of the stick and was appointed designated driver. It wasn’t that Hinata was uncomfortable or worried, he just didn’t expect the setting.

It would be bad if Macchi found out he was gone, but it would be worse if he found him at a club. Hinata would be six feet into the ground or sitting on someone’s mantle in an urn. Did Macchi even care enough about him to give him a proper burial and funeral? He said he loved him all the time so maybe. Or, he would dump Hinata’s body in a river because his face would be unidentifiable after Macchi got done with him. No one would want to see that at a funeral.

Though, all of that would be impossible because he drugged Macchi with enough to keep him out for the whole night and maybe the morning. If that’s the case, Hinata would have to remind himself to call Macchi’s supervisor and call in sick.

“Hello? Earth to Hinata,” Kuroo said as he snapped a couple times. “You have to choose a side.”

“What?”

Bokuto tipped his glass over for a drop of liquor to fall on the table. He put a finger in it and showed it to Hinata. “Is water wet?”

“Well…” Hinata started. Yeah, they were definitely getting to that point.

“Listen here, man,” Kuroo interjected. “You’re not wet until you’ve been submerged in water and then get exposed to air. Now you’re considered wet.”

Bokuto nodded his head. “Bro, that makes so much sense. If you’re surrounded by water, then you’re not wet.”

The two looked to Yamamoto who straight-faced them both. Hinata thought he saw steam fuming from the man's ears.

“Water is wet!” Yamamoto yelled as he slammed a fist down on the table, making Hinata flinch. “You’re not serious right now!”

Hinata sided with Yamamoto to keep the peace and he thought the guy was funny. Kuroo continued to explain his opinion and Bokuto’s fuddled self just agreed with everything he said. Hinata put in his two cents here and there. Yamamoto high fived him whenever the other two couldn’t come back with a rebuttal.

His colleagues were nice people. Hinata could tell that they were the kind of people you could depend on. If he could, he’d hang out with them more, but this was probably a one-time thing. He and Macchi barely went out and when they did it was dinner or a movie. Just humdrum things that Hinata could do with Natsu. The night would end with Macchi complaining about something and then blaming Hinata for it later.

“I’m going to find the restroom.” Kuroo downed his drink and burped. “Hinata watch my drink.”

“You just drank it all, idiot,” Hinata chuckled as he turned Kuroo’s glass upside down and shook it. He was such a lightweight.

The other three hurried to the dance floor as a shuffle song came on. The floor changed colors every time the crowd moved simultaneously to the beat of the song. Hinata was pretty good at dancing and even better with shuffles because he could add his own style to it. Bokuto had two left feet and went the wrong way a couple times and Yamamoto was stiff but hit every move with precision. Kuroo found his way to them when a fast paced song played and they all danced together.

Hinata drank more and started to lose his will to care about anything that stressed him out. He loosened up and took shots, screamed lyrics to songs he related to and enjoyed himself. At some point in the night, he helped Kuroo to their booth to sit. Kuroo laid just his head on the table and passed out. Hinata lied his head on top of Kuroo’s and snapped a picture. He texted it to Kenma before deleting it from his phone. He didn’t need any evidence of tonight.

“Excuse me,” a girl who’d stopped by his table said. She was holding two drinks in her hand and scooted into the booth. She slid the drink over to Hinata and drank hers through a straw.

“You’re pretty cute. What’s your name?”

When was the last time Hinata had gotten hit on by a girl? He didn’t have a lot of self-confidence, so it made him feel special knowing that the opposite gender thought him to be attractive.

“Gay,” Hinata stared into his glass suspecting that she put a roofie in it.

“Your name is Gay?” she asked.

“No, that’s the way I swing.” He pushed the drink back to her. “I appreciate it, but my mom told me that I shouldn’t take drinks from strangers.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just the wingman,” she said with a knowing look.

She took the drinks and went to the bar leaving Hinata confused. He watched her give one drink to a guy sitting next to her. She pointed in Hinata’s direction and the guy looked over and made eye contact. Hinata then understood what was happening when the guy got up and headed his way. Normally, he’d pray that a wrecking ball or something would come crashing through the walls to stop the person. The liquid courage running through his system cleared those thoughts and told him that tonight, he was down for whatever.

“You needed your sister to get you to come over and talk to me?” Hinata noticed they both had a beauty mark under their right eye. He assumed they were related in some way.

“I had to make sure we were sailing the same boat, princess,” he said. “You single?”

Hinata thought it to be cringeworthy and annoying when guys used pet names when they barely knew him. Especially ones like that because it implied that he was fragile and weak. Albeit he was but that wasn’t any of this guy’s damn business. His chances of getting a smidge of Hinata’s ass went out the window.

“The boats I’ve sailed left me walking like I had a peg leg,” Hinata bragged with a smirk. “I don’t know if there’s anything you can do for me.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try. Tell me your name, princess.”

“Uninterested.”

“Is that your boyfriend?”

If Kuroo would wake the fuck up, then yes, they were in a committed relationship. Under the table, Hinata was pinching Kuroo’s leg trying to stir the man to play the role. Hinata hated when guys were persistent after getting rejected. He wasn’t trying to play hard to get, he wanted to be left alone.

“I have to be in a relationship to get you to go away?”

“I just want to know more about you, princess.”

Thankfully, Yamamoto and Bokuto showed up before Hinata could throw his drink in the guy’s face. Yamamoto was holding up a wobbling Bokuto who didn’t look that good. Bokuto just got done emptying his stomach in the bathroom so Yamamoto decided to call it a night. All Yamamoto had to do was look at the guy wrong and he scrambled away without looking back.

* * *

Tobio had to give it to the woman who rested on her knees in front of him. Her performance deserved an Oscar and he could see how men fell into her trap. She stroked his inner thighs slowly and pouted her cheeks as she looked at him seductively. Lazily, she fidgeted with the belt on his pants knowing full well that sucking dick wasn’t on the agenda tonight. He would’ve been convinced by the act if he didn’t know the real reason why he was there. Maybe even a little turned on had her black hair been hidden properly under the blonde wig she wore.

Tobio was working a get-rich-quick job on the side for the weekend. It wasn’t that he needed the money, he was simply bored and had nothing better to do. He was all prepared for his trip to Kyoto, save for the flight ticket. Tobio wasn’t fully aware of the exact date that the yakuza would be arriving for the interview. He was kept posted by his old colleague and outside sources that Tobio got into contact with.

A new client, filled with vengeance, requested his services for this job. The client didn’t have a heavy wallet and begged Tobio to come to a compromise. Tobio’s prices were final and non-negotiable, but he made an exception for the sake of boredom.

The woman was posing as an escort for older men. She’d invite the men to dinner before taking them back to her hotel room with her husband waiting on the bed. The couple would persuade the patron into joining them for a threesome but that wasn’t the case at all. Her husband was there to beat them until they reveal their banking information. Unfortunately, they held the wrong patron hostage and now Tobio had to end the malicious couple.

Even though Tobio was still quite young, he made sure that he caught the women’s attention. It was rare that he’d put himself in a place of intimacy to get his jobs done because he thought it to be unprofessional. Besides, he wasn’t a sex worker and would much rather kill a target at point blank. There were much easier ways to get a target in a vulnerable position.

“My husband will be here soon,” the woman promised with a beam she couldn’t hold back. “That’s when the real fun begins.”

The asshole in him wanted to see the look on her face when she realized that the real mastermind behind everything was Tobio, not her. The woman put on a show as she removed her clothes, swaying her hips to an imaginative beat.

“What did you say you did again?” she asked.

“I am a software developer.”

“You live pretty well off then?”

Just as she straddled his lap there were three knocks at the main door. The skip in her walk to answer the call made Tobio roll his eyes. He reached over to the underside of the mattress and pulled out his gun. He stuffed it in the front of his pants and went to the bathroom to turn on the shower. He looked under the cabinet to make sure his duffel bag with a change of clothes were still present. Inside were a pair of leather gloves he put on because he planned on getting up close and personal with his target.

It was an old trick that always worked at even the worst of times. Quickly, the husband barged through the door expecting to find Tobio on the bed, but he was hiding behind the door. The husband had a gun pointing around the room and a utility belt of other torturous weapons around his waist. Tobio watched as he slowly moved towards the bathroom at the sound of the shower. They moved at the same time with Tobio as quiet as a church mouse stalking behind him.

The husband used his gun to push the door wide open and was disappointed once again. Tobio grabbed a hunting knife from the belt and covered the man’s mouth in one swift motion. He closed his eyes as he jammed the large blade into his stomach. Keeping his grip on it, he twisted until he wrist couldn’t go any further and yanked the knife out. The man screamed through Tobio’s hand and reflexively released a shot through the wall. As blood pooled around their feet, the body shook before going limp in Tobio’s arms. He let the body fall to the floor. 

Tobio’s client told him that the woman couldn’t stomach the maltreatment of her patrons. She held her place in the main area of the hotel away from the scene until her husband was done.

“He’s dead.” Tobio didn’t know how the man’s voice sounded. He hoped the change of tone would convince the woman and it did. Tobio would’ve used the husband’s gun to kill her but it wasn’t silenced. Tobio had his back to the woman when she walked through the door as he took the shot. His aim was accurate and complete.

He left the hotel a new person and didn’t look back. He made the call from his burner to his client who answered on the first ring.

“ _I before E, except after T_.”

“It’s done.” Tobio threw the burner into the street as a food truck rolled by crushing the phone into pieces. 

He got as far as three blocks when he felt that someone was following him.

He crossed at an intersection and turned down a more residential area with less lighting. A black limousine turned at the same corner when the stoplight signaled green. Tobio pardoned his intrusion and hid on the side of someone’s house. The limo steadily drove before parking in the middle of the street. It sat there with its lights and engine turned off. Tobio halted in his actions to flee when the door opened, and a familiar face stepped out. 

Tobio was going to personally put a bullet through Akaashi’s head one day. He literally had Tobio’s number to contact him for whatever reason there was. That was the most convenient way to not put Tobio on edge. But more importantly, how did he know where Tobio was?

“Akaashi-san,” Tobio replied as he slightly tipped forward.

Akaashi motioned for them to get inside. He pressed a button on the limo’s door that was a direct line to the driver. He spoke into the speaker and told the driver to take them to the train station.

“Good to see you, Keiti-san.”

Tobio opened his mouth to speak but Akaashi answered his question before he could ask it.

“Your client works for one of my outside companies. I recommended you knowing what his situation was.”

“Small world,” Tobio said. “I take it he told you where I’d be?”

Akaashi nodded his head as a cigarette appeared between his fingers. Tobio never saw Akaashi smoke. He presumed that Akaashi brought them out in most stressful situations. The curly-haired man took a long drag and blew the smoke out the crack of the window. He offered Tobio one but, he declined. Something was up.

“I took care of the money that he couldn’t pay. Poor guy, he lost his best friend.”

Akaashi Keiji was a kind soul. Maybe too kind for the line of business that he was in but it never hindered his success. His wealth was built from the ground up and he never crossed anyone to get where he was. He owns and profits from world-renowned gyms across the region. He buys fighters and flies them over domestic and internationally to fight in his rings. Akaashi could make up to five grand in a day just from people betting on his fighters. He grew up in the rougher parts of Tokyo, so he knew a thing or two about holding his own. His best fighters were his two older siblings that have each won the title of champion a few times.

Aside from being one of his favorite clients, he was also a good businessman at times. That made Tobio even more curious as to why he was there.

“You’ve been good to me for years, Keiti-san. I would hope that I could extend the same courtesy when you need it.”

Tobio straightened in his seat. He didn’t need anything from Akaashi nor did Akaashi owe him anything. From time to time, Tobio got hired for jobs but their relationship was nothing more or less than professional. Although he appreciated Akaashi keeping his best interest in mind, there was nothing that Akaashi could do that Tobio couldn’t do for himself.

“What do you mean?” Tobio asked.

“Remember what I told you? About someone looking for you?”

The memory ran through his mind.

“They’re getting closer,” Akaashi pulled an envelope out from the blazer he wore. “I don’t think they’ll be very happy when they find you.”

Inside the envelope were pictures. An upside-down corpse that had clearly been beaten and maybe even tortured to death. He examined the picture looking for something that might stand out, though he didn’t find anything special. The dead body was tied up and had a knife sticking out of its neck. Something about the placement of it rang a bell within Tobio’s mind but he dismissed it.  

Akaashi shifted uncomfortably and put half the bud out. “My men were doing inventory when they found the body in my storage warehouse.”

One thing that Tobio never forgot was a face, especially his clients’. No matter how beaten it may be, it was recognizable to him. Whoever did this were trying to send a message. It had to be directed toward Tobio because Akaashi didn’t know of the people he did business with, save for his most recent. There was no way in hell that Akaashi and his old, now dead client knew one another.

When Tobio gets hired, he doesn’t just promise that the brutal aspects of his job would be executed perfectly. No one will so much as think that a victim and a client are connected when it’s all said and done. There wasn’t a doubt in Tobio’s mind that he made a mistake anywhere; it wasn’t realistic.

“Tell me something, Keiti-san because I don’t know what I should be thinking right now.”

He didn’t want Akaashi to worry and try to take things into his own hands. Akaashi wasn’t one to take threats lightly and would get the police involved. He had too much that he worked hard for to risk. Tobio needed to be alone to figure out what was going on.

“Let me handle this, Akaashi-san,” Tobio said. “Thank you for bringing this information to me first.”

Akaashi nodded his head, trusting that everything would be taken care of. The limo parked along the curb a couple of feet away from the train station’s entrance. Tobio took his leave and Akaashi waited until he got inside before he reached in his blazer again.  He pulled out another picture, something he found to be much more concerning than the abused body. It was a picture of Tobio that Akaashi found in the corpse’s pocket.

Akaashi thought it was better to keep it for himself if he needed more information…or insurance.

**Author's Note:**

> All things Haikyuu goes to one and only Haruichi Furudate.


End file.
